mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-203.219.88.210-20150127081954/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150129015443
So far all we know about the clans and how they get along is this: Saegusa and Kudou want to undermine the Yotsuba. Retsu tells Tatsuya he is better than a mere guardian for the Yotsuba. Saegusa cooperated with Maki the actress in a move that was seem to undermine public image of magicians. This led to the Juumonji clan making a cease and desist demand on the Saegusa. The Juumonji and Saegusa previously had a cordial relationship until this event. Itsuwa and Saegusa are pretty close, with Hirofumi the next head being Koichi's top pick as Mayumi's husband because he can be influenced more than Katsuto. Mayumi and Hirofumi mutually do not want to be married. Mayumi similarly tells Katsuto she sees him as a friend and rival. Itsuwa has Mio as a current head who is an S-class magician and likes Mayumi as her brother's bride. Hirofumi seems to like someone else though. Katsuto thinks Mayumi has her charms but likely prefers someone else. The Shippou are trying really hard to be in the 10 MC, they hate the Saegusa. The Saegusa cooperated with Zhou as did the Kudou. Nakura was killed as a result of the Saegusa, mainly Koichi, turning on Zhou. Zhou also riled the ancient magician clans to rebel against the Kudou (9th lab) for turning on Zhou and the Kudou stole ancient magic techniques and modernized them. The Yotsuba are seen as the Untouchables, the assassin clan that does the dirty killings and stays in the shadows. They have few numbers since the Dahan incident. The Kudou also cooperated with an extremist military faction led by Colonel Sakai to test Paradolls against students in the 9 SC. Colonel Sakai previously did not get along with Ichijou Gouki. The Ichijous did not want to assisst Sakai in invading parts of the GAA after the Sado invasion and have since been monitoring the miltary extremist faction. The Yotsuba sponsors are also against the military extremist faction and ask the Yotsuba to take care of them along with the 101st brigade during Volume 13. The Kudou clan and Retsu lose their influence over the military as a result but are promised they won't recruit Minoru and others into the military against their will. The Ichijou (mainly Masaki saying this in Volume 15) harbor a bit of a dislike for the Kudou for their cooperating with the military extremists and using the paradolls against the students. Despite the Ichijou clan having militarily specific magic, Masaki tells Tatsuya they are not trying to influence the military. It seems like the government for this reason gives them more leeway and they oversee Northern Japan since that's the usual point of invasion from foreigners. The Yotsuba, Juumonji and Saegusa oversee the Tokyo area but the Yotsuba have assassin influence all over the country. The Kudou have influence in the Kyoto area and the Itsuwa have influence in the Ehime area. The Saegusa, Itsuwa and Ichijou clans are the largest in number. The Yotsuba, Saegusa and Juumonji are regarded as having the most influence. Not all ancient magician clans dislike the Kudou. Kokonoe and Yoshida clans do not hate them or other modern magicians. The Chiba clan (100 families not 10 MC) largely works with the police and at times have to cooperate with the 10 MC. Erika in particular does not like the Saegusa, perhaps the Chiba in general don't. Erika reacts negatively to the Yotsuba as being sinister. She doesn't saying anything about the Juumonji or Ichijou clans. The Saegusa and Itsuwa have a lot of servants. The Ichijous prefer to use HARs or hire local people if they need the extra help. In retrospect, that might be wise to be wary of servants as possible spies. Nakura seems to have tried to tell Mayumi discreetly that her father Koichi is up to no good. Tatsuya realizes that Nakura's death is probably due to some mishap on Koichi's part and there is something crooked going on. The Kudou are aware that the Saegusa worked with Zhou as well but turned on him. Tatsuya indirectly makes Masaki aware of this as well when he introduces him to Mayumi and look for Nakura's murderor. Mayumi was not opposed to Masaki helping since she lacks power but I don't think she realizes that her seeking Tatsuya's help has made both Tatsuya and now Masaki aware that Koichi Saegusa has been scheming with Chinatown. This may have some implications on the 10 MC selection. The question of marriage has come up with the Saegusa, Juumonji, Itsuwa and Yotsuba. We don't know how the Ichijou clan deals with that since marriage hasn't been introduced as an issue with Masaki. (Maybe I should have posted this under the 10 MC article oh well it can be moved).